


Markiplier Moodboard: Mumflr Rides Again!

by MelissaTreglia



Series: Markiplier Moodboards [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, West of Loathing (Video Game)
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Cartoon Physics, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Let's Play, Mumflr Fumperdink (aka Spitooniplier), Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: Digital art I made featuring everybody's favourite stinky alter-ego!





	Markiplier Moodboard: Mumflr Rides Again!

Just a little thing I made of the adventures of everybody’s favourite stinky ego, Mumflr Fumperdink aka Spitooniplier. I just wanted to do a  _West of Loathing_  themed thing, as I loved watching Mark’s playthrough. And, given the emotional rollercoaster ride we all went through during this month, I think we all need something a little more fun and cheerful.


End file.
